Lionel Goldenwood
Introduction The Toppat Leader, '''or '''Lionel Goldenwood, is the man the leads the Toppat Clan. He was not created by the writer, but is instead by the person who created the "Henry Stickmin" franchise PuffballsUnited. Puffballs can be found here: https://twitter.com/PuffballsUnitedref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor Lionel prefers to go by his middle name, Dio. He is the husband of Francisco Morales. Appearance Dio has an androgynous appearance. He has very delicate facial features. He is not strong-looking like most of the other Toppats, in which as a result, he looks "cute" and "childlike" compared to them. As the Toppat Clan's leader he wears two hats (not shown in the drawing), in which the one on the bottom is shorter and lighter-colored. He wears a golden chain necklace with a "$" charm decorated with blue diamond studs, which might show that he is leader, besides having two hats. He wears a collared white shirt with puffy sleeves, along with a dark gray vest with golden buttons. His hair is divided into thick strands, and his bangs are a set of four strands. His hair is a shade of dark-brown. Dio has slightly tan skin. His body has a strange feminine shape, showing slightly plump legs and a thin waist. Ellie Nevermore thinks he looks like a woman that way, since she thinks of men differently than the other Toppats. Raegan Nuit, the other of the series, jokingly says that Lionel is a "trap." A trap is a term for a person or fictional character (mainly an anime character) that appears to be a cute or hot female, but is actually a male in disguise. Not to be confused with a "Drag Queen." Personality When Henry Stickmin broke into the Toppat Airship, Lionel was very cowardly and didn't want to face Henry into a fight. But, when he met Ellie Nevermore, he did not appear to be cowardly at all. However, he was very shy, and it was hard for him to say anything. Troy Reese eventually convinces him to speak with him. Farther into the series, Francis grows very close to him after joining the clan. He falls in love with Lionel, and begins to grab his butt and private part without anyone seeing it (except for the cameras). Francis draws him into having sex with him, but Lionel says that he doesn't know a lot about sex and isn't ready for it. This reveals that Lionel is naive and innocent. Name meaning The name Lionel, ''of French and English origin, means "young lion." This has nothing to do with his personality, but it may refer to his childhood, where his parents hated him for being gay, when they'd found out when he was just around 13. He wanted to have freedom, which adds to the term "free like a lion." Russetmoor has no meaning because Raegan (author) says that she combined the words "russet" and "moor" in which she meant to present the meaning of russet as in its color, and not the food. A moor is a tract of open upland, or a heath. His middle name, Dio, means "god" as of Greek origin. History Epilogue Dio and Francis get married after Ellie leaves the Toppat Clan. Relationships Gallery Quotes and voice lines Trivia * His favorite foods are macarons and gelato. They are both sweet foods. * His favorite tea is chamomile. He also likes to put additional herbs in his tea, if he is in the mood to. * He, Francis, and Jett own a cat named Tundra. References * '''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: '''Dio was chosen as Lionel's middle name as a reference to ''Dio Brando ''from the show. Dio Brando could possibly be Raegan's favorite character. * '''KiraKira PreCure A La Mode: '''His hairstyle looks awfully similar to a character named ''Akira Kenjou, ''one of the show's main characters, but only in her "Cure Chocolat" form. His favorite foods are actually inspired by the show too, more specifically by "Cure Macaron" and "Cure Gelato." * '''Team Fortress 2: '''The way he wears his hats look like the ''Noble Assessment of Hats.